


Mockingjay | World On Fire (fanvid)

by VidDuality



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Hunger Games Tributes, Other, The Revolution Will Be Televised, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidDuality/pseuds/VidDuality
Summary: Mockingjay Tribute."You know there's something coming down from the sky above...World on fire with a smoking sunStops everything and everyoneBrace yourself for all will payHelp is on the way"





	Mockingjay | World On Fire (fanvid)

"You know there's something coming down from the sky above...

World on fire with a smoking sun  
Stops everything and everyone  
Brace yourself for all will pay  
Help is on the way"

**Author's Note:**

> Movie: Mockingjay (The Hunger Games)  
> Song: World on Fire by Les Friction


End file.
